I'm still here
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: Dan and Shizune are now hanging out with Tsunade all the time. In fact, they live with her. But now a little silver haired ninja is coming around and spends all his time with Shizune...DxT, SxK, TxJ
1. Chapter 1

Me: I was bored. Again. Someone needs to take this damn keyboard away from me...I just type non-stop when I get bored...

--

"Please, Shizune nee-chan! We wanna hear how you got together. PLEASE!!" Sakura, Naruto and Jiraiya begged. Tsunade sat expectantly behind her desk. She had been there when everything had happened. Everything concerning Shizune and that man...

Shizune sighed and said, "Fine then...it all happened one rainy day, years ago right here in Konohagakure..."

--

The rain poured onto the earth, drenching any who had stayed out. A single girl stood in front of the memorial stone. Her dark eyes wandered over the names and tears filled the onyx globes. "Shizune-chan. C'mon, we're gonna get sick if we don't get inside..." stated a blue-eyed man. His light blue hair was stuck to his forehead.

"Oji-chan...Okaa-san...isn't coming back, is she? I walk through the village and everyone gives me sympathetic looks, but nobody will tell me why..." Shizune whispered to him.

"Oi, you two! Get outta the rain! I don't need more people getting sick. The hospital is already at its limits," shouted a blonde woman. In moments the man turned to her and nodded. She smiled and said, "Well, if you hurry, we can get to my place without getting soaked through and through. "

"Thank you," the man stated. He looked on in horror as Shizune, his tiny niece, collapsed in front of the memorial stone. He rushed to her, and sighed his relief, "Oh, she isn't hurt."

The blonde dashed to his side and felt the girl's forehead. "She has a slight fever. Easily taken care of. She seems to be emotionally drained. Let's get her to my place. You can rest there...I hope that'll- Dan!"

"Tsunade! Good to see you again. I hadn't wanted to meet you again under such circumstances but..."

"It's all right. Come on. I want to treat her."

They teleported to Tsuande's house and hurriedly placed Shizune on the couch. She was asleep and Tsunade didn't have the heart to wake her up. "What about..." Dan began to ask.

"Oh! Food! Um...do you have a problem with ramen? I'll get some take-out. I can't cook very well! I'll be back in a few!!" Tsunade said sheepishly.

Dan smiled and watched as she hurried out the door. He turned to Shizune and knelt beside her. She was sleeping peacefully and her soft, even breaths calmed him. Then he remembered his sister. "Why? Why couldn't I have saved you? Then you would've been here for her. I could've helped you raise her...Shizune! You're so much like my nee-chan!" Dan sobbed. His body shook with the effort not to collapse too. A soft touch fell on his shoulder. He turned, "Oh! Tsunade, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"You shouldn't need to cry like that. It's all right to cry when someone is willing to listen. And that's me. Now what's wrong?" Her arms slipped around him and Dan felt happier. His eyes returned to the clear, oceanic blue they normally were.

"Well...I was sad because I thought of my nee-chan and how very much like her...Shizune is. I also am sad because I wanted to..." Dan trailed off as he leaned down. His lips brushed Tsunade's and she responded by pushing her lips to his. They kissed passionately and yet...something in Tsunade told her it wasn't right. She felt...terrible.

"Don't worry. Now, c'mon and eat!" Tsunade offered. "Ah! You're awake!"

"Shizune-chan. Let me get you some ramen." Dan headed to the kitchen and filled three bowls with ramen. He handed Tsunade and Shizune each a bowl. Shizune ate slowly. She was still weak from al the mental and emotional stress. It had finally caught up with her body. After she ate, she set her bowl aside and sneezed.

Tsunade smiled kindly and said, "Poor kid...oi! C'mere. Shizune, right?" The raven haired girl nodded and hopped off the couch. She stepped forward hesitantly. "Come on now. Don't be scared, I don't bite." Shizune looked up at her and smiled sheepishly, a blush crossing her face in embarrassment. She stepped forward and let Tsunade place a single hand over her forehead. A flood of chakra crawled through Shizune's senses. It cooled her fever and made her a tad sleepy. "There. I used my chakra to fight the bacteria in your system. You'll be fine now. But it'll really work best if you sleep. OK?"

"Uh-huh. Thank you, Tsunade-sama. By the way...I don't want you two doing anything while I'm trying to sleep. I don't wanna wake up and hear some disturbing things! It was disturbing enough when when I was half awake and saw you kissing. Yuck!" Shizune teased. The two adults gasped and tried to deny it. Shizune giggled and snickered, "I'm only teasing you! Jeez! Calm down."

"What an evil little child..." Tsunade laughed. Shizune grinned.

"Good night, Dan Oji-chan. And you too, Tsunade-sama. See ya in the morning..." yawned Shizune. She put her head down on the pillows and fell asleep.

Dan grinned in the dim light. "Poor girl...she's so tired and everything finally came to a head today...I'm afraid she might get nightmares..."

"She can sleep with us in my room. Sorry, but my apartment only has one bedroom..."

"That's fine, Tsunade. Is she going to sleep between us?" Dan asked. He wanted as much protection for the little girl as possible.

"Yeah, she can. C'mon," Tsunade whispered. She picked up Shizune in her arms and felt the child relax at the contact. Tsunade smiled and held the girl against her. It was the first time maternal feelings had welled up in her. First time since her little brother had been living with her, anyway. She wanted to protect the little girl and raise her to be strong. Tsunade laid the girl down on her bed and then grabbed a pair of pajamas from her dresser. She changed in the bathroom. Dan had already laid down beside Shizune. His arm was propped over the girl's side as a form of protection. Tsunade slipped in behind the girl and rested her hand against Dan's. The man smiled at her and then did the most unexpected thing. He leaned over and kissed Tsunade's forehead. Then he returned to his original resting spot and fell asleep. Tsunade blushed and fell asleep after another hour of sitting up and wondering what was going on...

--

"Tsunade. Tsunade, wake up. It's almost ten in the morning," Dan stated as he shook the blonde awake. She groaned and rolled over. Muttering something uninteligible, Tsunade waited for him to forcibly move her out of the bed. Amazingly, he didn't. He let her sleep with his neice snoozing right along too. They both had had long weeks of sleepless nights, sympathetic looks, and overwhelming stress. Tsunade's stress was from the hospital and all the people who had been into the emergency room with deep cuts, gashes, and concussions. The medic nin in the four-man cells couldn't heal worth a shit and didn't really care. It was almost like they had lost hope on all of it...

_:Tsunade's subconcious: "Nawaki, you need to come back! It's dangerous over there!!" she shouted. 'Wait...Nawaki is DEAD!! But then...how can I...?' _

_"Nee-chan! Why won't you save me? Please! It hurts!!" Nawaki screamed. He suddenly dropped dead, right in front of Tsunade. Orochimaru and Jiraiya appeared only a few feet away. _

_Orochimaru snickered, "Heh...the great medical ninja, Senju Tsunade...oh, how the great have fallen!" Tsunade was taken aback, but Orochimaru's insult barely hurt..._

_Then Jiraiya spoke, "Why didn't you save him, Tsunade? I thought you cared. I thought you weren't like the rest of them...But you're just like them. Heartless...cold...and WORTHLESS!!" Jiraiya's words stung her and made an unhealable wound in her heart... :Exit to real world:_

"AAHHHHH!" Tsunade screamed. Her body shook and a cold sweat broke out all over. She trembled until a pair of small arms rested on her shoulders. "Shizune-chan...I'm s-so sorry...I didn't mean to wake you up. You need your sleep."

"Heh...you sound like my Okaa-san used to...don't worry. I'll be all right. So what's wrong?" Shizune asked. She smiled, "It's OK. My Oji-chan isn't here. I know that you like him but...you don't love him. Something makes you afraid to love him."

"I do love him...wait...I can't say that, I only just met him a couple weeks ago." Tsunade shook her head in tired astonishment. The lack of sleep and this girl's observation skills were a bit overwhelming. Tsunade blinked when someone knocked at her front door. In a second, Tsunade and Shizune were in the hall and walking to the main room. Dan was having a conversation with whoever it was. "Who...?"

"Ah, Tsunade! This is Hatake Kakashi. He wanted to know if you'd consider teaching his teammate a little bit of medical ninjutsu. The girl's name is Rin," Dan explained. The boy in the doorway nodded, not noticing Shizune.

"Kakashi-kun?" Shizune asked. She stepped out from behind Tsunade walked toward the boy. His eyes immediately brightened. The onyx eyed girl just smiled and said, "So...Rin-chan wants to be a medic nin?"

"Yes...yes she does. Obito supports her no matter what. I'm only here to ask. I couldn't care less what Rin does..." Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi-kun, that seems rather cold...oh. Isn't today...?" Shizune started to ask. Kakashi nodded and seemed surprised when Shizune took his hand and led him to the couch.

They sat and talked while Tsunade deliberated. She had never had an apprentice before and to be honest, she didn't really want one. Orochimaru had the young and sprightly Mitarashi Anko and Jiraiya used to have Namikaze Minato. Tsunade didn't want to lose her sense of independence and the responsibility of a child that wasn't yours...it was too much. "Kakashi-san. I'm sorry, but I have to say no to teaching Rin. I do mentor a few classes in the hospital's research wing. If she'd go there..."

"I understand. I'll tell her. She'll be ecstatic that she even gets to learn. Thank you. Shizune...I'd like to take you out sometime. Thank you so much. You really helped me today," Kakashi sniffled. He left after giving the raven haired girl a quick hug.

"Well...it looks like Shizune-chan has a boyfriend!" Tsunade teased the girl. Tsunade's laughter rang out and Shizune giggled and attamted to tackle the woman.

"Shut up, Tsunade-sama! That's so not cool!! EEK!" Shizune started to laugh when Tsunade tickled her. The sense of family that she had lost with her parents was renewed now as Tsunade and Dan tickled and hugged her. "Wow...it feels like...I have a family again..."

--

Shizune stopped to say, "I think that's enough for now..."

Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya said, "No!! We wanna hear more!!"

Shizune sighed, "Wait until tomorrow!"

--

Me: OK...that really turned out weird. I was bored at the beggining and now...I NEED TO SATRT THE NEXT CHAPPIE!! Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay! Time for an update!!

--

Naruto grumbled, "Well, we waited. Now tell us the rest of the story, nee-chan."

"Aniki-kun! Shut up. Please, nee-chan, tell us the rest of the story!!" Sakura begged. Jiraiya nodded his agreement. Once again, they were all in Tsunade's office, gathered to hear Shizune's childhood.

"Sure. That very afternoon..." she started.

--

Shizune, black hair pulled back in a ponytail, sat on the couch. There was nothing on the television. There never was. Just dumb soap operas where one person is having an affair, another person finds out about it, and at least one character is always in the hospital in every episode. Such shows bored the young girl and she saw no point in them. "Is it possible for us to go now?"

"Yes, Shizune-chan. I know that you can't wait to see the dashing, young Hatake Kakashi!" Tsunade said as she exited her room. The girl smiled and shrugged. Tsunade grinned and grasped the girl's hand as they walked outside to join Dan.

"Well," he said, "if it isn't my two favorite women in the world. And both of you look very pretty too."

"You're just flirting with us, Dan. You're so crude. Isn't he, Shizune-chan?" Tsunade asked as she winked.

Shizune giggled and replied, "Why yes, terribly crude. Bad Oji-chan!" The girls continued to tease him until they reached the memorial stone. Hatake Kakashi stood there, praying and..."Kakashi-kun, are you crying?" Walking forward, she looked up at him. She may have been older by two years, but Kakashi was a tall boy. And at ten, he was certainly tall.

"A-a little...today...was when..." he sobbed and choked on his words. It was the first time he had ever broken down. It hurt to remember but Shizune eased that pain.

"Your father commited Seppuku(1). It is the anniversary of it, isn't it? C'mon! We'll go get some food and hang out, all right? It'll make you feel better..." Shizune consoled. Her hands cupped his face in a gentle embrace. He nodded and held her hand the entire way to Ichiraku's. They sat down and ordered their ramen. Shizune turned to Kakashi and asked, "Do you want to talk about it, Kakashi-kun?"

"Well...he did it right in front of me. I...felt so powerless to stop him. I hate that feeling. But I understand that a mission is much more important. That's where my father went wrong." Kakashi looked away promptly. Shizune's eyes were rather piercing and he couldn't lie to her.

"Kakashi-kun...your teammates are what should matter most...even if...sometimes you just have to realize...anyone who abandons his teammates is no better than trash. Below dirt. I don't like seeing people get hurt...and so I have a goal. I want to help them any way I can," Shizune stated. Her look was surprisingly firece. Shizune gasped and said, "Oji-chan, don't you have to go on another mission soon? And isn't Tsunade-sama assigned to the same one?"

"Yes..." both adults agreed.

"Good then. Tsunade-sama, take care of him...please. I finally have a family again, I don't wanna lose you," Shizune whimpered. A pair of lean arms wrapped around Shizune's shoulders. "Kakashi-kun..."

"You won't lose your family, I promise. I won't let it happen. I'm supposed to go too," Kakashi revealed. He gazed down at her, eyes welling with tears. "We both have lost our loved ones...I won't let it happen again. I promise, OK?"

"Thank you...Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi stretched, having already finished his meal. A quick glance over told him that Shizune hadn't eaten anything yet. Sitting back down, he grabbed her chopsticks a clasped a bunch of noodles. He gestured and said, "Open." Kakashi fed Shizune until he noticed a small bit of broth on her chin. The silver haired boy exclaimed, "My bad! Here. Let me get it..." Wiping away the broth with a napkin, Kakashi smiled behind his mask. He decided, "Let's go to a movie. It's not like we have anything better to do and we need to laugh."

Tsunade giggled and said, "If no one here minds seeing anything too inappropriate, we can go see 'Meet the Spartans'(2). It's really funny..."

Dan raised one eyebrow and asked, "Is that where you gat that 'your mama' joke?"

"Yes! Yo mama is so fat, her pant size is um, um, um, BITCH, LOSE SOME WEIGHT!" Tsunade laughed. Dan shook his head and Shizune giggled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and stated, "Well, it sounds interesting enough. C'mon!"

The group walked to the theater. Kakashi and Shizune stood behind Dan and Tsunade who were getting the tickets. Shizune whispered, "Thanks again, Kakashi-kun. This is fun!"

Kakashi nodded and replied, "Yeah, it is. I feel a lot better now...I...at first I thought I'd spend the day alone, but I'm happy now that I thought about asking you to spend it with me. I...uh..."

"Losing your cool, Kakashi-kun?" Shizune teased. The chunin shook his head stubbornly and scowled. Shizune took the opportunity and kissed his cheek. "I'm only teasin' ya, Kakashi-kun. I really like you."

"I like you too, Shizune-chan. I don't think...anyone else could've made me forget about my father's death so easily. You make my world brighter."

"Come on, you two! We don't wanna miss the movie, right?!" Dan shouted over to them. They had wandered off to the side and let the adults handle it.

"No!" Shizune and Kakashi said in unison. Kakashi clasped Shizune's hand in his, and sat like that through the entire movie.

--

Shizune sighed and rubbed her temples. It was a bit dreary outside, being one of the few days it rained in Konohagakure. Naruto asked, "What's wrong, nee-chan? Why don't you continue?"

"I've spent...wow. It's been nearly three hours since I started that portion of the story. It's getting late. We should all go home." Shizune stood to get to the door.

"Shizune, this is a good story, though. Please continue!" Jiraiya begged. Tsunade sat beside him and shook her head.

"Fine, but only a little more, all right?"

"Yay!"

--

Kakashi walked Shizune home after the movie ended. They had laughed so hard. "Wow, Shizune-chan! That was amazing! When we all get back from the mission, we gotta do that again!" Kakashi chuckled.

Dan smiled and walked, holding Tsunade's hand. Tsunade looked away, not feeling entirely comfortable. But deep in her heart, she felt a stirring to clasp Dan's hand tightly. "That was fun, right, Tsunade?"

"Yeah! I told you that movie was funny!" she giggled. She gazed into his oceanic eyes and felt calm.

In a few more moments, they had reached the apartment. Kakashi grumbled, "See ya, Shizune-chan. Oh yeah, and before I forget!" He kissed her cheek tenderly and then ran off.

"Hm! I'm set! 'Night!" Shizune stated as she rushed off to lay down. Tsunade followed and quickly changed into her pajamas. She slipped in beside the girl and Dan laid down behind Tsunade. He grasped her waist and fell asleep, cradling her to him. Shizune had fallen asleep already and so Tsunade brushed a few strands of hair out of the girl's face. "G'night..."

--

Me: I know that was short but I wanted to get to the next chaprter that way the story can really start up! For a quick preview: Kakashi walks in during the story and needs to talk to Shizune, but Tsunade knows what's going on. She demands to speak with him BEFORE he can talk to Shizune. What's the big deal and why is Tsunade acting like an over-protective mother?

(1)- a form of suicide done by Samurai. You push the blade into your stomach and cut left to right and disembowel yourself.

(2)- funny movie. I couldn't help myself with that one. It's better for people who are easily amused.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: And so...we reach the sudden halt that death can bring...and the joy that promises can bring when fulfilled.

--

The day started out beautifully. Sunny and hot; not a cloud in the sky. And there, gathering his thoughts outside the Hokage's office, stood the ever-cool Hatake Kakashi. It was about time to bring it up, he had put it off long enough. Ironically, (or perhaps not so much) he was always late for when she got off of work. He saw Shizune walking down the hall and smiled. He said, "Hey, Shizune! What's up?"

"Rather confident, as usual, Kakashi-san," Shizune quipped. She turned to open the door and he caught her wrist. "Nani...?"

"Oi, Hatake! We need to talk. C'mon." Tsunade grabbed said ninja and dragged him down the hall. When they were out of earshot, Tsunade slammed Kakshi against the wall and hissed, "Let me guess, you're finally gonna get around to it, ne?"

"Absolutely, Hokage-sama. I mean...you _do_have her treat any and every injury I get put in for. Plus..." Kakashi thought for his other reasons other than the obvious one.

Tsunade lowered him and let go of his collar. She stepped back and grimaced, "You _will_, and I mean, _WILL_ keep her happy, correct? She's like my daughter. I'm not about to let you hurt her."

"Very well. I wouldn't dream of hurting her. Tsunade-sama, I've loved her since she returned. I simply..."

"Oh, let me see...'Got lost on the path of life'? I read Jiraiya's books too, despite how much I tease him. If you take good care of Shizune..."

"Marry Jiraiya-sama. He's loved you since you were kids. It's obvious. Haven't you noticed how very much the characters resemble the both of you?"

Tsunade looked down, hazel eyes glimmering with tears, and she sighed, "Jiraiya..."

--

"Nee-chan!! Please, go on!!" Naruto whined. He was sitting impatiently and now the crowd had widened to include Ino, Shikamaru, the newly returned Sasuke, and Hinata. Hinata was sitting in Naruto's lap and rested her head against his chest.

"Fine...but let's wait until- Oh, Tsunade-sama! You're..."

"Hello, Shizune-chan. Again. Hehe...I was wondering about something. After you're done telling this story, would you mind taking a walk with me? We need to talk," Kakashi said. His face was set behind his mask, Tsunade's recent threat to ensure his faithfulness had scared him. '_As I rememeber...she said some unpleasant things about taking a kunai to my...AGH! I don't even wanna think about it...' _Tsunade had walked over to her desk and smirked. '_Damn that woman...'_

"Why don't you stay for the story, Kakashi-sensei?! I mean, you _are _one of the main people in this!" Sakura giggled.

Shizune sighed, "Do you want me to go on or what?" She had been dreading this part. It was terrible...

"Yes!!"

--

It was raining again. Shizune sat on Tsunade's couch and waited for a sign. Anything. Finally, a crash resounded in the hall and Shizune jumped. Tsunade staggered in, blood, mud, and water trailing behind her. "Tsunade-sama! Where-?!"

Tsunade was sobbing as she looked up at Shizune. In her hand was the necklace she had given to Shizune's uncle only yesterday..."Shizune-chan...I-I'm so sorry...I t-tried..." Finally breaking down, the blonde woman cried into the girl's shoulder. Said girl stared blankly at the floor, emotions and denial trying to rush her. Only two weeks...two weeks of having a family to love her. To laugh with and hold...

"Oji-chan...is..."

"I'm sorry, Shizune-chan! I'm so sorry!!" Tsunade heaved. Gathering Shizune in her arms, Tsunade whimpered, "Kakashi was severely injured...but he'll live. Rin replaced his left eye with Obito's...Obito died saving Rin... And Kakashi now knows what you meant. Teammates and friends are more important than the mission. He knows...he knows...but we need to escape. There's too much pain here. Don't you agree, Shizune-chan?" Tsunade asked. Then she thought of something. "Shizune-chan...you said you wanted to help protect those you loved, right? Would you like to be my apprentice?"

"Yeah! I want to protect the ones I love! Thank you, Tsunade-sama! Thank you!"

"Shizune-chan...you don't have to call me that unless we're near others who don't know us. Jiraiya thought it was funny and asked me if I had secretly had a daughter."

"Okaa-san...we should rest. We need an early start tomorrow." Shizune walked down the hall and slipped into her pajamas. She laid down and hugged the bear that Dan had gotten her. "Oji-chan..."

"I'll miss him too, Shizune-chan...I really loved him. But sometimes...somethings just aren't meant to be, I guess. Good night."

"Good night, Okaa-san..."

--

"OH!! NEE-CHAN!! THAT'S SO SAD!!" Naruto and the others cried.

Sakura was crying quietly and said, "Other than that...you still had your Okaa-san. Shishou, that was really kind." Sakura had turned to Tsuande also.

Kakashi tapped Shizune on the shoulder and asked, "What about the morning you left?"

"Oh, yeah...on the morning we left..."

--

"Shizune-chan, c'mon! Let's go!" Tsunade called out. The blonde was standing just outside the gates.

"All right! Just a sec, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune replied. She felt something grasp her around the wrist and turned to see Kakashi.

Kakashi looked down and mumbled something. He leaned over after pulling down his mask. The silver haired boy kissed Shizune right on the lips. He said, "They say you never forget your first kiss. Or who it was with...so, don't forget me, OK?"

"Never..." Shizune whispered and kissed Kakashi on the lips one last time and rushed off. Her adventure had only just begun...

--

"So that's my rather sad childhood here. We'll save my wanderings with Tsunade-sama for later," Shizune laughingly stated.

Kakashi knew it was time. He grasped her wrist and lightly tugged. Shizune and Kakashi walked out to walk around Konoha. "Shizune...there's something we really need to say to each other..."

--

Me: Cliffie! I'm so evil!! XD Well, please review! I hope you liked it! But it's not over just yet. Quick preview: Kakashi and Shizune start talking about their childhood romance and how they feel now. Also, Jiraiya and Tsunade talk over Tsunade's relationship with Dan and who she loves now...


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I think it's about time to wrap this up...so. Here we go!!

--

Kakashi and Shizune walked to the place where they always met as kids. The memorial stone. Kakashi kneeled asked for guidance from his Sensei, who was probably watching from heaven right now. _'Sensei, I know you're up there. Please help me keep my cool long enough to do this one thing...'_

Shizune also kneeled to pray. Her thoughts fell on how many times her and Kakashi had discussed what his father did and why. And why they always came here. '_Oji-chan. Please give me your blessing. Something big is going to happen and I need you now.'_

"Shizune, I wanted to talk to you in private for a reason. Well, several reasons, actually. And several account to how many people in this village find time to gossip. Such as...oh, I dunno...Anko. Anyways, that's beside the point. The point is, I want you to marry. I love you, Shizune."

"Kakashi..."

--

"So. How do you still cope nowadays?" Jiraiya asked. He gained a new habit of putting the stuff on Tsunade's desk to one side so he could sit directly in front of her cross-legged. His arms were crossed and he looked just like the snowy haired boy from all those years ago.

"Well...I think about how much fun I had. I also think about things other than Dan. That a decent answer?" Tsunade replied. She averted her hazel eyes to something other than Jiraiya's face. She couldn't stop looking at him! Not since that date they'd gone on.

"Not really. Like what?"

"You. I mean-!"

"Huh. Me? Why, hime! That's something to hear! Do you have feelings for me now?" Jiraiya teased. His eyes glinted merrily as he dodged the attacks. She finally gave up and he sat down again. He whispered, "Hime, you know my feelings for you...haven't changed, right?"

"Yeah...but mine for you...have. I know that...I've always..."

--

"Well, anything?" asked the blonde boy. He was hiding behind a huge tree with Shikamaru, Ino, and his girlfriend, Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura were in the tree watching for any developments between Shizune and Kakashi.

"Nothin' yet..." Sasuke replied. He wanted to get this over with. He and Sakura had a dinner date to keep and he wasn't about to cancel those reservations.

"How about now?" Ino questioned. She was just as impatient. Her and Shikamaru were going to go star gazing tonight.

"Not a damn breakthrough yet, Ino-pig!" Sakura hissed. She threw a pinecone at Ino and hit her square in the forehead. Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Hey..."

--

"Kakashi...I-I...well...YES!" Shizune squealed happily as she jumped into his arms. Kakashi hugged her tightly and then grinned at Genma who had been spying. Flipping Genma the bird, he returned to hugging his beloved closely.

"Shizune...what should we do? We've been spied on this whole time. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru are all over there in or behind that massive tree. And Genma is over there..." Kakashi said.

Shizune pulled away from him and thought. She grinned and whispered in his ear. Then she pulled away again and asked, "How about that?"

"Certainly! Damn, you're kinky..." Kakashi growled as he started to kiss her and lower her to the ground...

--

"What're they- OH DEAR KAMI-SAMA!! LET'S GO!! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!!" Sasuke screamed. (A/N: Yes, it says screamed. If it amuses you, pretend it's a girly scream.) With that, all the teens rushed away to escape the sight.

--

"Kakashi...you teme..." Genma seethed. He walked away from embarrassment and hatred.

--

"Well...?"

"I've always loved you, baka. It took me awhile to finally figure it out but I finally admitted it. Happy now?" Tsunade grumbled.

"Impossibly so. If you don't mind, I think we need to leave here for some privacy..." Jiraiya grinned wickedly.

"Jiraiya, what do you-?" Tsunade was halted in her question by Jiraiya's fiery kiss and melted into it. She panted, "OK, Let's go!"

--

Me: That ended much differently than originally planned. Hm. Well, tell me what you thought. I thought it could've been better but I suppose that's why I posted it. To see if you guys like it or not. So...review please!!


	5. Followup

Me: Ok, ok...I'm gonna do one last chapter. And you all had better love me for this! I'm joking. You don't have to. But reviews would be nice!

--

Shizune sat up from her bed and stretched her sore muscles. Beside her, Kakashi stirred into awareness. She turned and smiled softly at him. A high pitched wail erupted from the room across the hall. Shizune got up, letting the sheets fall from her scantily clad form. A few seconds later, she stood over a crib, looking down into the eyes of a silver haired little girl. Raven locks weaved into the infant's hair, giving her a unique look. The baby had big, onyx colored eyes and a cute grin. "Kakashi, next time...you're not allowed to name the baby," Shizune mumbled to herself. then, she turned her attention to her daughter again. she cooed, "Shizuka-chan...are you hungry?"

The infant squealed and held onto her mother tightly. She snuggled against the warmth and fell asleep again. Kakashi was sitting up by the time Shizune walked back in with their daughter. "Well, I named her that because...you were asleep after the birth and they needed a name right then. But look. She's only loud when she wants something and then, when she gets what she wants, she's quiet again. I get the odd feeling...that such habits will change when she gets older."

"Well, when she's older, she'll be able to speak and have friends...and then she'll be a teenager.."

"Oh, Kami-sama, please let Shizuka stay a infant forever..." Kakashi prayed sarcastically. Shizune grinned and shook her head, seeing through the playful jest. She laid down again and shifted her daughter to lay on her stomach. Kakashi was propped up on one elbow and gazed down at his wife and little girl, a pleased smile spreading across his face. He had ditched his mask long ago. They cuddled on the king size bed and fell asleep. Shizune was holding Shizuka against her stomach and chest with her right hand and had her left hand tangled with Kakashi's right. They nuzzled their noses together and sighed. Perhaps...there was such a thing as heaven on earth. And perhaps...that was what they had.

--

Me: Sweet! I just wanted to do a short follow-up chapter. I hope you all liked it! Please review!


End file.
